


Brothers in Arms

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ShiIta if you squint, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Shisui doesn't die and he and Itachi both join the Akatsuki.





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Desbelleschoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/gifts).



     Konan closed her eyes and sighed. Why did they think the hideout was a good place for this? Opening her eyes, she strode into the middle of the battling Uchihas. They faltered, shocked that anyone would calmly step into the middle of their fight. Her hands flashed out, catching them both by the ears. Shisui let out an undignified Yelp, and Itachi winced as Konan yanked them both down until they were looking her in the eyes.  
     “What have I told you about this whole ‘who is stronger’ competition in the hideout?” Konan asked, her voice calm. Shisui’s one good eye dropped to the floor. Itachi was suddenly fascinated by the ceiling. Konan tugged their ears again.  
     “Not to do it,” Shisui muttered. Itachi nodded, and Konan let go of their ears.  
     “Go find something useful to do,” she ordered.  
     “Yes, mom,” Shisui said with a borderline dangerous amount of snark. Konan smacked him on the back of the head, a gesture more fond than threatening. Itachi picked their abandoned robes off the floor, handing Shisui’s back to him. Shisui slung the robe around his shoulders, and Itachi rolled his eyes.  
     “Wear your robe like a normal person. You don’t have to be so dramatic all the time.”  
     “Red, black, and dramatic are my aesthetic,” he said, striking a pose. Itachi groaned and rolled his eyes again.  
     “Are you at least ready for tomorrow’s mission?” He asked.  
     “Like I would be unprepared for a mission infiltrating Konoha,” Shisui scoffed.  
     “You haven’t started packing at all, have you?”  
     “Nope, not a thing!” Shisui said cheerfully. Itachi dragged his cousin deeper into the hideout, presumably to pack for their mission.  
     “What the hell is going on with those two?” Deidara asked Kakuzu, who was tallying the results of the betting pool he had going on Itachi and Shisui’s sparring match. He’d done quite well, as his money had been on Konan all along. Kakuzu just grunted and continued counting. Deidara huffed in frustration.  
     “We all ask ourselves that,” Hidan said from his position sprawled on the ground, using his scythe as a pillow.  
     “Shisui came first, missing an eye and looking like a drowned rat. I don’t know what he said to Pein, but they let him stay. Now this is where it gets interesting. Shisui vanishes for a couple days, and when he finally shows back up, he’s got Itachi in tow and this crazy story about killing their entire clan. They’ve been members of the Akatsuki ever since,” Hidan said without ever opening his eyes.  
     “Why are they on the same team?” Deidara asked. “I mean ignoring whatever is going on with them personally…”  
     “Oh, we all ignore that,” Hidan said.  
     “... Wouldn’t it make more sense to split them up? Spread the Sharigan out a bit?”  
     “Yep, it would.” Hidan said. “They tried it. But the Uchihas wouldn’t have it. Threw an absolute fit. And have you ever seen the devastation of a genjutsu fit? Let alone two?” Deidara shook his head  
     “No, I haven’t.”  
     “You don’t want to. It was an absolute disaster,” Hidan said, finally opening his eyes to get his point across. “We don’t split the Uchihas.” Deidara thought about that for a moment.  
     “Are we really sending them on a mission to their own village?” He asked. “I mean, they know it best, but aren’t they more likely to get caught?”  
    “Former Konoha police force and former ANBU. They know how to keep a low profile, and how to get around the village’s protections. They’re supposed to see if they can get ahold of the nine-tails Jinchuriki.” Hidan draped his arm across his eyes again. “But knowing those two, I wouldn’t be surprised if they somehow came back with Itachi’s kid brother as well.” 


End file.
